When did your heart go missing?
by Ynnep
Summary: It's been for years since the fight between Freddy and Jason. With no way to escape how will 4 years stuck together change the slashers?


Don't kill me. I don't own anything in hear and WARNING this is Yaoi and has rape sex and Freddy's mouth! No flamers. Oh and if you don't like it don't go banning me for something you shouldn't be looking at in the first place you pervs!

When did your heart go missing?

It has been over three years since Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees had the fight that was supposed to kill them both. But four years later here they both are. Jason continued to kill anyone that dared to enter Camp Crystal Lake. Like an animal guarding its domain, Jason made sure that no one that entered his realm made it out alive. And what of Freddy Krueger you ask? Jason had cut of his head and decided to keep it as a reminder of the fight, but when it started to talk and curse at him he decided to go find the body. If anything just to make the child murderer shut his mouth. At last Freddy had his body but still couldn't leave Jason's decaying chalet. No one feared him anymore so he couldn't mind rape Jason and leave. Besides the giant would most likely kill him if he tried to escape. So now he was stuck there. Just like the many children he had held captive for so many years, he had been kept against his will. How has three years stuck with your enemy change you?

It was a dark and gloomy day at Camp blood as it was now know as. Freddy didn't like days like this. He may have been a dark and evil killer but he preferred a bright, sunny day as apposed to a day like this. He walked around the condemned house with his arms folded tightly around his frame, not wanting to touch anything in that house. After finding there was nothing to do he sat on a rotting green and tan couch in the middle of the room.

"God…this place is a Martha Stuart nightmare." Mumbled the demon as he sat on a moldy couch in Jason's living room. "Heh…nightmare…"

Freddy moved over to a window and peered out at all the dead bodies and vines that tangled around the residence. The dream demon narrowed his eyes and turned away from the window.

"F--k, you think the retard would at least grow some flowers or something…Grrr…" He scoffed and walked deeper into the house.

Freddy walked passed Jason's room but then backed up. Jason hadn't been home in days and Freddy knew he was not allowed in the behemoth's room but he couldn't help himself. He walked into the room and started to look around. The room was dark, water logged, moldy, putrid, and reeked of death. If a person could be identified by their room then yup, this was Jason's room. Freddy walked over to the bed and sat on it. There was dirty old teddy bear on the bed. It smelled bad and had only one eye. Freddy shoved it over and crawled onto the double bed.

"Well at least his bed a soft…YAAAWWWNNN!"

He then lied on the bed and cringed when his skin touched the sticky sheets and blankets. He gulped and his eyes watered a little.

"Well…this is a f--king dead guy's bed." He exhaled and sunk into the sheets.

Freddy couldn't kill people in their dreams anymore. He couldn't even walk into others dreams anymore if they didn't fear him. The only person whose dreams he could invade now was Jason. The hockey mask killer seemed to be intrepid but he would always have a little fear in his black heart for the demon as would the demon himself. Freddy drifted into the dream world in search of Jason. He had spent so much unwanted time with man that he could pinpoint Jason's brainwaves in an instant. Suddenly his mind was transferred to an even darker place. It was dark and their were dead teenagers everywhere…this was definitely Jason's dreams. Freddy walked threw the imaginary woods until he saw the overgrown zombie standing on a hill of dead adolescents.

The dream demon put his hands to his face and shouted out to the other killer. "HEY F--K WAD!!"

With a load cracking sound Jason turned to Freddy and started lurching towards him. The two approached each other and Jason raised his machete to attack. Freddy sighed and put his hands up.

"At ease big guy I am not here to fight…just to talk."

The tall man cocked his head to one side, then the other, and then he set down his weapon and sat on the ground. Freddy soon joined him on the ground. This had actually become a bit of a routine for them. Jason would go out to kill, fall asleep, Freddy would meet him in the dream realm and they would actually not fight, but have a conversation about their day. In the real world Jason hadn't talked in years or rather he couldn't. His vocal cords rotted out years ago and he was too retarded to form a proper sentence. But in his dreams Freddy had shown him how to use his subconscious to enable him to talk. But what would he talk about?

"..." Jason stared blankly at Freddy.

"You're being quieter then usual…where the hell are you anyway?" Muttered the small killer as he scratched his crotch.

Jason just continued to stare off into space. Freddy started to get impatient, so he pulled a table out of nowhere and placed it between them. He then pulled out two cups of coffee and placed them on the table. They had been doing this for almost three and a half years now. They knew what it would take to make the other talk. Of course this brought the two killers closer…didn't it?

"So b---h, where are you? Heh are you in Vegas?"

Jason let out a heavy sigh and faced Freddy. He shrugged his shoulders lazily.

"I really don't know. Somewhere around the camp I guess." He spoke with a deep and soft voice.

We can assume this is how he would sound if he could talk. Freddy took a sip of his coffee and smirked at the other man. Jason cocked his head and narrowed his eyes at Freddy.

"What are you smile'n 'bout Krueger?"

Freddy took another sip of his drink and looked away. If a sarcastic tone he spoke. "It's just so lonely with out your beautiful face to wake up to…it's been over three years and this is the closest we are? …I missed you." He then started to chuckle.

Jason gritted his teeth under his mask and stood up again. Freddy looked up to see the tall man walking away. He got up and ran after him.

"Hey ass hole!! Where are you going?"

He fallowed Jason into a plot of land that was covered in blood and corpses. Freddy looked around at the dead bodies. A grin crossed his face and he lifted up his hat.

"Wow Jason…I'll admit I was wrong." He let out a whistle. "You are good."

Freddy wandered over to a girl that had her head hanging to her neck by a thin strand of flesh. He picked her up and pulled off the head then started to eye the area it was severed. Then he smelled the cranium and looked to Jason who was currently stomping on a dead man.

"Jason…you took her head off using a vine didn't you? I can smell the sap." He took another whiff and exhaled with a malevolent grin crossing his face. "God…the smell of her fear is mouth-watering."

Jason looked back at Freddy with his head cocked. "…I…don't know if I should be impressed of freaked out at the fact that you knew that." He continued to stomp.

Freddy dropped the head and put his hand on his hips. "So Frankenstein speaks eh? Hahahhahahahhhhhh!!" He shook his head made his way over to Jason.

Jason remained silent as Freddy stood near him with a grin of his face. The tall one scooted away from the dream demon. Shortly after that the smile on Freddy's face vanished.

"Krueger…you are creepy, there I said it!" Jason then walked off.

Freddy fallowed after the man with his hand folded tightly.

"Oh and you're so ordinary."

Jason didn't respond but starting mumbling a bizarre tune.

"Love don't come so easily…I have you and you have me…I'm waiting, waiting for noting. You're leaving, leaving me hanging…when did your heart go missing, when did your heart go missing yeah…"

Freddy looked at Jason with a strange smile on his face.

"Pff…are you-are you singing a pop song?" Freddy hugged his sides and let out a throaty cackle. "Where the f--k did you here a pop song?"

Jason rolled his eyes and looked to the laughing demon with an ill at ease expression on his face.

"I killed this kid that had an…I pod? Anyway…this song was playing and now it's stuck in the back of my head."

Freddy nodded and kept laughing at the big man's story.

"So when…heheh, when did your heart go missing?"

Jason turned away from the demon and exhaled loudly.

"F-Fred…if I'm not home…why haven't you tried to escape?" Jason said this in a deep and stern voice. "You've had three freak'n years? Why are you choosing to stay with me?"

Freddy didn't answer. Jason looked away and gurgled out a weak laugh and placed a hand on Freddy's head. "I see now…you don't wanna walk that much eh? In the words of…somebody I probably killed…you ain't got nothing on me…with walking. "

Freddy chuckled as he removed Jason's hand from his head. The short man looked up at Jason, a smile plastered on his face again. He then poked one of his claws into Jason's chest and started shouting.

"HAHHAHAHAAH!!!! EVEN IN IT THE DREAM WORLD YOUR SPEAKING ABILITY SUCKS MORE ASS THEN THE KIDS YOU KILL!! WHAT A BIG DUMB DOG YOU ARE!!!! Hahahahahhahahhhahahhaaa…Seriously, didn't your mom teach you to speak right? HahAHAHhaAhaHaAHhAHahhhaahhahh!"

And out of nowhere, Jason knocked Freddy halfway through the woods and into a tree.

"OwwWWWwwwwWwWww…F--K!!" Freddy sat up and snapped his neck back in place. "What the f--k was that for!!!!?" Freddy stood up and walked back to Jason.

Jason glared at the demon with great anger in his eyes. "For being a dick in MY dream!!" Jason then flipped Freddy off and started walking into the woods.

A vain appeared on Freddy's head. He dashed after Jason and tried to tackle the man only to collide with 247lbs of dead weight. He fell to the ground, rolling in pain as the taller man kept walking away. When the pain finally stopped Freddy sat up and roared out to Jason.

"YOU KNOW ITS 2:48 IN THE F--KING AFTERNOON YOU LETHARGIC DOUCHE BAG!!!" Freddy smiled, proud of his wisecracks.

Then out of nowhere Jason appeared with his hand around Freddy's neck and his eyes glowing blood red.

"THEN F--KING WAKE UP SO I CAN KILL YOU!!!!"

Freddy's heart stopped and before he knew it he was back in Jason's room with the enraged man sitting on top of him. Freddy gulped and started to sweat. He knew he could be pulled out of dreams but had no idea that others could.

"J-Jason!" He gasped and struggled under the voiceless man's death grip. "Stop…please stop this! ACK!"

But Jason didn't stop, however he did tighten his grasp and held it long enough to make Freddy loose the color in his face. He would have held it longer if Freddy hadn't penetrated his claws deep into Jason's side ribs. Jason let out a faint moan along with loosening his grip long enough for the smaller man to get away. Freddy slid out from under Jason and as soon as he was free he took the opportunity to stab his razor blades into the other man's spinal cord. Jason when limp and fell onto his bed with a thump. Freddy lifted his hat and cleaned the sweat of his forehead.

He let out a soft cackle and adjusted his hat again. "Man, heh, heh…you haven't lost your edge Jason…heh." He looked around for a moment then started to walk over to the motionless Jason.

"Are you ok?" He said in a half concerned half mocking voice.

Jason didn't make a sound but looked over to Freddy with annoyance and rage in his eyes. His hands twitched as if he wanted to get up and squeeze the life out of Freddy's skinny neck again. Freddy smiled and patted Jason on the head.

"It's ok Jason boy. You've been though much worse…umm…you should be up in no time." Freddy removed his hand as soon as he remembered something somebody once said.

"_If you cut of a wolf's head it can still bite."_

Freddy then backed up a little bit. "Don't worry; you'll almost certainly be up by tonight. I mean c'mon it's you we're talking about and uh…"

Jason continued to glare at the small slasher. Freddy was beginning to get uneasy and begun to back out of the room. But before leaving his said one last thing to the infuriated Jason.

"I'm sorry."

It was a few hours later that Jason emerged from his room with a pissed off look still in his eyes. He slumped around his dwelling, looking for the bastard that severed his spine. Jason was back to his normal thinking mode now. This essentially means that he only knows sadness, hate and revenge. His anger grew the more he thought about it. He sped up and ran into his living room where Freddy usually was only to see he was not there. A vain began to bleed on his head and he made a sharp turn to the half caved in hall that lead to his bathroom. He threw the door open and looked inside to see that Freddy was not there either. He clinched his fist and turned back to the hall leading to the living room. Where could that little child molester be? Jason asked himself that again and again, until it dawned on him.

"Fri…gnn…"

The words "Freddy gone" bubbled out of his mouth along with a mouth full of blood and other unknown fluids. Jason stood there for a moment to try and process what was happening. Over and over his mind screamed "Freddy's gone, Freddy's gone" but he still didn't get what was going on. He made his way down the hall to the living room passed a broken door and to his moldy couch. There Jason looked at the repulsive sofa over a few times until he knew that Freddy wasn't there.

"Fri gnn…"

He sat on the couch and rested his hands on his lap. The thought of being alone again after all these years…it made him think of the time some kids came into his house and took the remains of his mother and buried them as if it would put Jason's mind at ease and let him "rest in piece". Like hell it would! Jason slaughtered every single one of the little monsters! But in the end he didn't find where she was buried. It made him angry but at the same time it did put his heart at ease to know she would be in heaven now. She was gone forever and there was nothing Jason could do about it and even he knew that. Shortly after that horrible time he thought he saw her again only to find out it was Freddy using his mother's likeness to use him. Jason would never forget that…that is why he wanted to kill Freddy. Not for using him or even for trying to kill him. It was for using his mother. But over time his hatred for the little pedophile began to fade. He had gotten used to having him around and even felt secure with him. Jason felt his face become wet. Was he bleeding…or was he actually crying? He hadn't cried since the day he drowned. Jason felt his blood stop flowing and he placed his hand over his heart.

"…Ma…ma…Fri…dy…"

Jason felt his life force vanishing. He shut his eyes decided to just let it happen.

"BRAINLESS ZOMBIE, IS YOUR SPINE BETTER YET!!?"

Jason shot back to life and grabbed the source of the insult. His eyes focused on the source, ready to kill it. But…it was…

"Fri…?"

Jason's eye widened to see that he was choking a certain Child Murderer. Freddy was hanging by his neck, stabbing Jason in the arm. Jason stared in confusion as the smaller man continued to pierce his arm again and again.

"JASON, YOU F--KING RETARDED BASTARD YOU BETTER F--KING PUT ME DOWN RIGHT F--KING NOW!!!!!" Screeched Freddy as his neckline started to crush under Jason's massive hand.

Jason set Freddy down and placed his hands in his lap again. Freddy coughed and gagged for a moment before looking at Jason.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" His breathed was dither and faint.

Jason cocked his head and raised a hand to scratch his skull. Freddy raised a brow in addition to scratching his head as well.

"Huh?" He thought about it for a second or two, and then it hit him. "Oh! You want to know where I was."

Jason nodded his head slightly. Freddy smiled and put his hand to his hip.

"Heh…I was in the kitchen. It smelled so fking bad in there I had to clean." He stared off with a drained look. "No offence Jason my boy but you're a slob." He then looked Jason in the eyes. "I mean s--t; even I kept my boiler room clean…Jason…are you listening?"

Freddy leaned forward to shake Jason's shoulder only to be pulled into the mighty giant's arms.

"OH CRAP YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME!!!"

Freddy struggled to get free but to no avail, Jason was just too physically powerful. But then Freddy started sweating and he was about to panic until he realized that Jason wasn't crushing him but hugging him. Freddy looked up to see that the anger and bloodlust in Jason's eyes was gone.

"…Jason…" Freddy's face became hot and he felt himself loosing his balance. "Uh, um…did you know your heart isn't beating?"

Jason let Freddy go and nodded in response to the man's inquiry. Jason stuck his hand under his shirt and lifted it up to reveal that there was a hole in his chest.

"Damn…that's just…not a hundred percent."

Freddy leaned in for a better look. It was bad, three ribs were broken around his sternum and to top it off more then half of Jason's heart was being eaten by worms. Freddy leaned back and touched his own burns.

"Man…what happened to you Jason?"

Jason turned his head on the side and put his shirt down. Freddy sat down next to the undead man and put his ungloved hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason looked to Freddy with a puzzled look on his face. The dream demon had a peaceful yet dismal look on his burned façade.

He let out a heavy sigh. "And they call us the immoral executioners of the innocent." He fallowed the sentence with a weak laugh.

Jason leaned down and rested his head on Freddy's hat causing the man's face to redden. There was an awkward silence fallowed by Freddy shoving Jason off the couch.

"Get your filthy head off of me you fat ass!" Freddy readjusted his hat and grumbled something under his breath. "Dammit! You got your zombie juices on it!"

Jason popped back up and tackled Freddy to the ground.

"WHAT THE F--KING HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!!?"

**Uncut IF YOU DON'T WANT YAOI DON'T READ! **

Jason had Freddy pinned on the floor. Freddy continued to curse and scream while Jason sat on top of the foulmouthed slasher with his legs straddled around his hips.

"Jason you f--ker!!! What are you trying to do to me you-" Then Freddy took a long look into Jason's eyes.

They were a dazzling bottle green and they were…happy. Jason actually looked happy for once. Every time Freddy looked into those jade eyes it almost made him sad, almost. But this time Jason's eyes lit up like the moon. Freddy just about lost himself in those eyes.

"You don't plan to kill me with your good looks do you?" Freddy let out a feeble laugh after his statement.

They held that position for long moment. After about four minutes of this, Freddy couldn't stand holding still anymore. He tried to shove Jason off of him but he couldn't move the larger man even an inch.

"Ok Jason this isn't funny anymore! What ARE you doing?"

Jason cocked his head and lowered himself to squeeze Freddy once again. Finally it hit Freddy. He tried again to move Jason but it failed.

"Jason…if you want to do this…can we do this on a bed!"

Freddy continued to shove Jason until he got off. Jason turned is head on its side again and started to make a groaning sound. He was still confused and placed his hands on his knees. The dream demon had a mischievous grin on his face as he stood up in front of the confused Jason. Freddy fixed his clothing and dusted himself off. He turned to Jason and with his clawed hand to poked Jason in the forehead.

"I know what you want now big guy." The smirk on his face grew. "I can't blame you one bit."

Jason turned his head again as he for once was at eyelevel with the petite demon. Freddy ran his hand along Jason's slimy masked mug and he chuckled.

"I haven't f--ked in years and I know you're still a virgin right Jason?"

The hockey masked killer looked away and grumbled again. It was true that he had never had sex. He had never even been kissed in all his years of life and afterlife. Freddy's hand moved from Jason's to his shirt collar. Jason snapped back to reality in time to see Freddy shredded the big man's shirts off. Jason's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he jumped up covering his chest and arms. Freddy observed Jason's reaction and shook his head.

"I guess you don't like me using my glove to strip you eh?" Freddy took of his glove and set it on the couch. "That better you big baby?"

Freddy showed his hands and in response Jason nodded his head. Freddy rolled his eyes and took of his hat, setting next to his glove. Then he started to undo his pants but was stopped by Jason laying his hand on top of Freddy's. The burned man looked up see Jason green eyes looking into him again. Freddy smirked again and put his to his sides.

"Go ahead Jason."

Jason undid Freddy's belt, then his pants and concluded by pulling the man's dark brown slacks down to his ankles. Blood started to drip from under Jason's mask as he completely remove the other man's pants.

"Holy s--t, Jason are you ok? You're bleed'n from your face!"

Freddy went to touch Jason's mask but the bleeding man backed away. Freddy folded his arms and contemplated the situation. Then it hit him like a machete to the face! Jason's face was scarred and rotted and this must be what happens when he blushes. Freddy sniggered at the thought of the killer Jason Voorhees blushing. Freddy was enjoying seeing Jason humiliated like this. The little demon crossed his hand over his hips and pulled his shirt over his head slowly. Jason tilted his head and clinched his hands.

"Don't worry bitch I won't turn into demon form if you don't want me too."

Jason let out a sigh of relief and headed towards Freddy. Their eyes met again and a few minutes later they were on Jason's bed fully stripped…Well Freddy was. Jason still had his pants on and his hands over his crotch despite the fact that Freddy tried to move them.

"Damn you Jason! Move your f--king hand so I can see your d--k!" Freddy screamed as he pulled on Jason's hands.

Whimpering noises could be heard coming from Jason's mouth. He really didn't want to loose the last bit of clothing he had on and really didn't want to show Freddy something. Freddy grind his teeth and pulled harder but it was pointless. The monster wouldn't move his hands if his head had been blown…BLOWN OFF! Oops…

"Why are you hiding it from me, Jason!? If it's small I don't care I'll still f--k it!" He pulled on Jason's hands again.

Freddy was loosing him temper pretty fast so he did the other thing he could think of. He lied on his back and put his legs behind his head. In an almost feminine sounding voice he began to moan.

"Jason…mmm…aren't you going to punish me for being like those bad teenagers you hate so much?"

Jason's lower right eyelid twitched and pressed his hands to hip lap even harder. Freddy observed how his actions made Jason react. His smile returned and he planed his next move. He had it. Freddy leisurely glided his hands up and down his thighs and abdomen.

"Jason! You don't know how badly I want to have premarital sex with you!"

Freddy watched as Jason started trembling with even move he made. And why wouldn't he? Jason had spent his whole life hating and killing anybody that dared at like this in front of him. His anger and bloodlust wanted to resurface but and the same time a new feeling was coursing through his body. The new sensation made his blood boil but in a different way. One part of him wanted to take Freddy's hands and shove them up his ass until they came out his mouth while the other part of him wanted to shove something else in there. The new emotions tore at him and made the killer's head hurt. Jason raised his hands to his head and he held his misshapen skull. There it was! Freddy pounced on Jason and ripped the bigger man's pants off. Jason was so lost in his mind-set that he didn't notice when Freddy relived him of his garments or even when Freddy started to scream.

"Holy s--t…WHY THE HELL WERE YOU HIDING THAT FROM ME YOU F--KING BASTARD!!!?"

Freddy punched Jason in the stomach causing his to slowly faded back to reality. Jason looked at Freddy with a 'lost child' expression. The dream demon was pissed now and Jason didn't have a clue as to why.

"I've lived here over 3 f--king years and I've never seen you naked!" Freddy growled and hit Jason in the chest. "I could have made a pass at you but I didn't because I thought you would have a body as ugly as your f--king face!!!"

Freddy turned away and started weeping and cursing. All of this confused Jason greatly. Jason watched the other man carry on for a good while until a thought crossed his mind.

(I thought people hate people with dark and blotchy skin and scares and oversized muscles and no hair and oversized body parts…I is so lost now…)

Jason grunted and let his head tilt on its own. After another five minutes of Freddy screaming and Jason moaning they finally got started. Freddy had his leg around Jason's waist and Jason was leaning over the small man with his hands holding him up. He certainly didn't want to crush the little pervert with all of his weight. (A/N: Sarcasm) Freddy looked up to the man above him and said in a confident voice.

"Remember you stick your d--k in my ass! Only that, you got that retard? Do you think you can do this or do I have to MAN handle your rotting body back to its grave?"

Freddy let out chain enthusiastic chuckles at Jason's expense until Jason got irritated and shoved all 9 inches of his rock hard cock up his ass. Freddy's laughter quickly turned into screams of pain.

"AHHHHH!!!!! F--K JASON YOU F--KING ASS HOLE!!!!" Freddy punched Jason right in the face and held his own abdomen. "You don't just slam into the person you're f--king on the first try you rigamortis stricken f--k-hole!" He winced in pain for moment more. "No wonder it hurt my foot that time I kicked you."

Jason sat there with a completely blank look, even his eyes went dull. Freddy rolled his eyes and readjusted himself.

"Here…try it again, but this time…DON'T BRAKE MY ASS!!"

Jason nodded his head and took hold of Freddy's hips. He attempted to enter the other man again with out hurting him. Jason could feel the blood pouring out of Freddy's opening. He knew it hurt the other man and he didn't want to cause him more pain, did he? The sensation he got when he smashed into Freddy made his blood do that good boiling thing again. Did Jason want that more then making sure that Freddy was happy?

"Today Jason!" Shouted Freddy as he held his position.

Jason was still mad at the little bastard for all he did to him in the past. It was payback time. Jason took hold of Freddy's hips and slammed into him just as hard as the last time. Freddy started screaming again but Jason cupped his hand over the demon's mouth. He liked it like this. Seeing Freddy powerless made Jason go into a state of utter bliss and there as no way it was going to end so soon. Jason pushed into Freddy again, a little softer this time but still hard enough to get a painful reaction out of the other man. Jason continued this for some time, slowing down just a little with each thrust. After a while Freddy's screams of pain were replaced with moans of ecstasy. Again this all confused Jason to a great extent. One minute Freddy is in pain and now he is happy..? It bewildered Jason to no bounds but at same time he was starting to understand why Freddy enjoyed raping his victims, it was fun and felt good. He continued to drive himself in and out of Freddy at the same pace for another five minutes occasionally speeding up.

"AHH! OH F--K JASON!!! Nnhh…AHH!!! I'll kill you for this-HARDER YOU F--KER!!"

Freddy couldn't make up his mind and neither could Jason. Did Jason want to hurt Freddy of make him smile? Did Freddy want Jason to stop or hurt him more? What was going on? Was this hate, love or just pure lust!? All they did know was that something big was going to happen.

"OH-AH!! JASON DON'T STOP I'M ABOUT TO COME YOU F--KING BASTARD!!!"

Jason had no clue what Freddy meant by that sentence but he didn't want to stop either so he sped up.

"NAHH HAAA!!! OH JASON!!! AHH!!" Freddy was screaming again.

What was happening? A new feeling…it felt very different. Jason sped up even more; he had to know what was happening.

"MMMAAAHHH!!!!"

Jason let out a shriek of his own. For the first time in years he used his voice to convey something other then pain or fear…this was happiness. The two men let out a heavy sigh and sunk into the bed's sheets. They laid there for while, breathing heavy and sweating. The smaller man took a breath and screeched out something to the larger and much heavier man.

"Get your fat, decomposing ass off of me you f--ker."

Jason raised his head and let out a grunt. Freddy pushed on Jason and he rolled to the other side of the bed. Freddy took a lungful of air and coughed. A few minutes later Freddy sat up and looked to Jason. The big man didn't move even an inch. Freddy narrowed his eyes and scoffed at the other killer.

"You really are a lethargic retard."

Jason turned his head to glance at Freddy. He let out a weak moan and moved his arm our from under his own back. Freddy sat up and glared at the other man with great resentment in his eyes.

"You ripped me like an animal you f--king bastard!!" he then sunk back into the sheets. "That was the best orgasm I've ever had." He let out a heavy sigh and pulled the covers over him.

Jason watched as the evilest, sickest, cruelest clown of the slasher world laid there with a blanket pulled over him and a smile on his face. He couldn't help but smile under his mask. Jason then got up from the bed and started heading for the door. Freddy shot up and looked to the monster in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL!! DON'T TELL ME YOU JUST F--KED ME AND NOW YOU'RE LEAVING!!!"

Jason put his fingers to his head and signed off as he walked out the door. Freddy sat there holding the sheets to his chest.

"Man…getting discarded by a big idiot does make you feel like crap."

It was a few days later and Jason was still gone. It was a dark and gloomy day at Camp blood as it was now know as. Freddy didn't like days like this. He may have been a dark and evil killer but he preferred a bright, sunny day as apposed to a day like this. He walked around the condemned house with his arms folded tightly around his frame, not wanting to touch anything in that house. He made his way to the couch but stopped short.

"I think I'll sit in the kitchen today."

The dream demon walked into the degenerating kitchen. The past few days Freddy had tried to clean in up a bit but didn't get very far. All he had done was clean off an old table and washed the dishes. Not like they needed them, the dead don't need to eat. They just need to kill right? Freddy sat on a chair in the old kitchen. It was raining today; Freddy could tell because the roof would leak in the already drenched when it rained. Freddy laid his head on the table and let out a bad-tempered grunt.

"F--k…that c--t has the energy to kill nonstop but not enough to patch up his own f--king house. Grrr…"

Freddy buried his head in his arms and continued to grumble. Was he upset just for the sake of being upset or was he actually suffering over what Jason did? All his life; he had been made fun of, beaten, abused and hated by other, he was used to rejection and pain, wasn't he? He even stopped feeling it for a long time, but now for some reason the thought of being turned down by Jason burned into his mind. Freddy slammed his hand on the table. His skin turned red and his teeth sharpened.

"GRRRAAAAAHHHH!! That f--king bastard is going to pay for making me look like a b--h when he gets back!"

Freddy slammed his hand again and hurt his wrist. He tried to hold in the pain but ended up screaming.

"OW F--K!!! Damn it to hell! …I'm gonna start wearing a glove on my left hand from know on."

The rainfall finally stopped and so did the leaking. Freddy looked around and smiled.

"It's about time something good happened." He folded his arms and took a breath. "3…2…1."

The rain started up again harder this time. Freddy sighed and put his hands behind his head.

"Knew it…stupid cartoony logic." He heaved another sigh and lowered his head. "Why am I so upset over this? I mean hell I got to f--k and I don't have to even talk to Jason again if I don't want to…why the f--k am I so miserable."

Then a thought that made his face go red crossed his mind.

"Do I miss being in love with someone?"

The thought stabbed at him like his claws in a child's flesh. He hadn't felt love since the day his daughter Kathryn was taken away from him. All he wanted was revenge and to have fun doing it. Freddy shook his head and punched himself in the face.

"Ow…that was stupid…I would never fall in love with that ugly f--king mama's boy. Hah, I don't even think that retarded teenaged fan-girls would think of that! AHAHAH!!"

The dream demon laughed for almost twenty minutes at the thought of some teenaged girl somewhere, writing a love story about him and Jason. Once the idea had faded from his mind he sunk back into his chair with a smile on his face.

"Besides…that dumb dog is too brainless to fall in love." Freddy nodded to himself and leaned back in his chair.

All of a sudden Jason smashed through the wall by the door. Freddy fell back with a scream.

"AHH!! WHAT THE HELL!?"

Jason's eyes were wide and bloodshot. In one hand he had a bouquet of yellow flowers and in the other a paper heart with the words "I luv u!" written in blood. Freddy's face turned bright red and he tried to stand up.

"Jason…wh-what's with the flowers and…is that human blood?"

Jason nodded his head and shoved the items into Freddy's arms. Freddy looked up at the undead man with a confused look. Jason was soaked to the bone and covered in blood and chains. Freddy took a step back to see that the bigger man had his machete stuck through his leg and his head was bleeding.

"God damn…what happened to you? Did you get these flowers from some PMS stricken women's wedding?"

Jason shook his head and pulled a bloody receipt out of his coat pocket. Freddy looked at it then back to Jason.

"Wow, you actually bought flowers and a bloody heart and they still did this to you?"

Jason nodded and pulled the machete out of his leg. A smirk creeped onto Freddy's face and he set the flowers on the table. Jason tilted his head as the strange little man came closer to him. Freddy put his hands around Jason's broad waist and smiled at him.

"I think that the good dog deserves a treat."

End.


End file.
